Twice in a Blue Moon
by RosylaGypsy
Summary: CATS When a newcomer arrives at the Junkyard, everyone loves her. But then strange things start to happen and Jemima thinks the new queen is responsible. The problem is, she's the only one.... I suck at summaries, plz read anyway.
1. Default Chapter

**Hiya dudes! This story takes place before, during and after the Jellicle ball (the one shown in the musical). First chapter is kinda short, but the next one will probably be a lot longer. Even so, please review, coz reviews make M21 very happy. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS. If I did I'd live on my own island paradise.**

**Chapter 1. New kit on the Block**

"Tag! You're it, Jemmi!" Etcetera squealed before sprinting over to a nearby old car and disappearing behind it. Jemima swung around to catch one of the others, only to find that Victoria, Electra, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus had followed Etci's example and retreated to every TV, refridgerator and pile of rubbish that offered refuge.

The only tag-able one left in the immediate vicinity was Quaxo. Quaxo was actually classified as a young tom now rather than a kitten, but hadn't completely grown out of his kittenish ways - at least not enough to play the occasional game of tag. Except he was kind of out of practise and wasn't as quick as his friends to scarper away once Jemima was tagged. Looking around wildly for a place to hide and not finding anywhere specific, he just ran in a general direction to the left - only to be cut across by a wickedly grinning Jemima who promptly tapped him on the shoulder before running off. "Remember, no magic, Quaxo!" she called over her shoulder.

Quaxo crossed his arms. "That's not fair, you guys know I haven't played in ages," he called out to the now empty area. It was true. Since the discovery of his magic, (which he had been forbidden to use except on special occasions for safety reasons) Quaxo had been spending a lot of time with Coricopat and Tantomile, learning to control them. There was no reply to his call. With a small "Hmph!" he stalked off to look for them.

Alonzo groaned from his spot atop an old wooden chair which he had been lying on, soaking up the sun and keeping an eye on the kits while they played. But it was a lot easier to kittensit when they were all in one place and not scattered all over the junkyard. He was at the height of comfort on his viewing spot and didn't really want to move away and locate them all. Besides, he thought, this perch was good for more than the fact that it was sunny. All he had to do was turn to the left a bit and he would have a perfect view of Cassandra. He did so now and got an unpleasant surprise to find that Bombalurina and Demeter, whom had been chatting animatedly with the pretty siamese not two minutes ago, were sitting alone and Cassandra had dissapeared.

Pouting slightly, he decided that sun was no longer a good enough reason to keep him there any more and he began to grudgingly get up, thinking that he might as well go look for the beastly kittens.

All thoughts of the kittens, however, were swept clean from his mind as he felt a sleek shape brush up against him.

"You were spying on me," Cassandra accused in a low, sultry voice as she lay down beside him.

"Wha...? No I wasn't!" Why did queens _have_ to be so observant all the time?

"Yes you were," she contradicted.

"I - I wasn't spying. I was admiring," Alonzo said quite truthfully.

"Well then, I think I can forgive you for that," she purred.

Alonzo lay back down.

* * *

Quaxo poked around the different corners of the junkyard, looking for his missing playmates. There was no sign of any of them. It was as if they'd disappeared. And _I'm_ the only one who can do that, he reasoned.

Just then a high-pitched giggle caught his ear. It came from around the old sofa which was just to his right. Quaxo grinned. Etcy, here I come, he thought and crouched down, slowly making his way over to the sofa. Narrowing his bright blue eyes, he bent his legs and pounced - right on top of a dark brown queen.

He and the queen both screamed as he came down on her. Being a small cat, Quaxo didn't exactly crush her, but she gasped with pain as they made contact, and he rolled off as quickly as he could to get a good look at her.

She was young, no older than him, he thought. She was a dark creamy brown colour with a brown and black striped face and dark, almost black eyes that were currently half closed and unfocused. Her fur was very sleek, rather like Cassandra's and reflected the sun perfectly, making it shine with radiance. All in all, she was a very beautiful young creature.

Quaxo noticed this, but didn't give himself time to dwell on it. He trotted over quickly from where he had rolled off and inspected the unfamiliar queen with a worried expression on his white face.

"Are you all right? I'm so sorry, I thought you were one of my friends. We were playing tag, see and Etcy usually giggles like that..."

"Oh, my leg. It's hurts so much!" the queen cried out in a raspy voice. It was then that Quaxo noticed that her leg was indeed bleeding. His eyes widened.

"Oh, Everlasting Cat, did I do that?" he cried.

"No - I fell - on my way here - on a piece of metal - please - need healer - " she gasped.

Quaxo didn't know what to do. Jennyanydots' car, which also served as the Jellicle Hospital, was a good way away from here and the little black cat couldn't just carry her all the way there. She obviously couldn't walk in her condition and he didn't want to leave her for fear she might die in his absence.

He was considering using his magic to levitate her through the air when a familiar voice floated from around the corner.

"Quaxo, where are you? Honestly, this is tag, not hide and seek." The real Etcy poked her head over the top of the sofa. Her mischevious green eyes widened when she saw the brown queen. "Who's that?"

"I don't know, but she's hurt. Go and get someone to help take her to Jenny and Jelly. Hurry!"

Etcetera nodded and was off like a flash of white, brown and orange. About thirty seconds later she returned with the majority of the junkyard at her back. Not being one for subtlety, the second youngest queenkit had gone to where the general population of the tribe was playing, talking and/or sunbaking and yelled out that Quaxo had killed a pretty queen and he needed help. As a result, Munkustrap, Demeter, Bombalurina, Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, Skimbleshanks, Asparagus Jr., Rum Tum Tugger, Jemima, Tumblebrutus, Plato, Pouncival, Victoria, Electra, Admetas, Cassandra and Alonzo (who was feeling very sheepish that he had been making out rather than kittensitting) had followed her to where the two young cats were waiting.

"What is going on here? Quaxo what happened?" Muskustrap demanded.

Poor Quaxo was feeling more flustered by the minute and the fact that the whole junkyard was staring at him didn't help. "We were playing hide and seek and I was it and I heard a giggle and I thought it was Etcy and I pounced on her and it turned out to be this queen and she says she's hurt and needs a healer and please just help her!" he said very quickly and rather desperately.

Munkustrap looked like he was about to ask more but at that moment Jenny and Jelly came rushing foward. "Oh, the poor dear! Come on we must get her to the hospital immediately. You can interrogate her later, Munkustrap."

Munkustrap agreed. "Yes of course. Alonzo, Skimble," he pointed out the two cats closest to him. "Take her to the hospital for Jenny and Jelly." The two toms obeyed and picked up the young queen gently so as not to damage her further before hurying off to the old car. The rest of the Jellicles hurried after them. Jemima started to follow but as she did a thought occured to her. If the queen had been in great pain, why had she giggled?

**OK, I know what you're thinking, this is another mary sue. Well it is, kinda, but with a twist. Just bear with me, k? The next chapter will be up as soon as possible and in the meantime, REVIEW!**


	2. The Butterfly effect

**Hi again! Thanx to all my rviewers, I really appreciate it. This chapter is pretty different from the last one, but don't worry it's still the same story! I hope it's not too confusing. Anywy, enjoy!**

"Sillabub! Wake up you lazy kit!"

Sillabub groaned and buried her face further into the pile of old material thet served as her bed.

"Come on. He wants to see you." The unmistakable voice of Fanika interrupted her attempt at getting back to sleep.

Silla opened one eye blearily and looked at the sleek brown queen.

"Now? Whatever for?"

"I don't know, but we can't keep him waiting now, can we? Up you get!"

Silla however, did not like the thought of getting up at this time of day to have an audience with the #1 most hated cat in London, especially after spending all of last night working her tail off for him.

"Tell him I'll see him later," she mumbled and rolled over.

"Taiku said it was urgent. Now get up before I do it for you," Fanika ordered icily.

Silla knew that her foster mother wasn't joking, so she sighed and reluctantly got up.

Fanika, seeing that the kitten was finally obeying, stalked out of the large cardboard box in which they slept.

Silla groaned again and stretched before giving herself a good grooming. If she was going to see The Most Honourable Napolean of Crime, as he was known in this area, she may as well look presentable. Also, it had been a while since she had given it a proper clean, and the black, white and red coat was starting to resemble a stray pollicle that had recently been done in by Macavity.

Once she deemed herself presentable enough to face the rest of the world, she stretched again trotted outside to meet Fanika, who was standing near the entrance.

"You took forever. Now you'll have to run there. And your coat looks like that of the pollicle your father killed last week," she said critically, eyeing the kitten up and down.

Silla rolled her eyes. "I just spent all that 'forever' grooming it," she retaliated, ignoring the way Fanika reffered to Macavity as her father. He was her father, but Fanika wasn't her mother. She didn't know who her real mother was, or what had happened to her. She supposed that she had been one of Macavity's queens, probably one he had disposed of when she had displeased him. Silla didn't really dwell on it. After all, Macavity killed all manner of creatures, cat, rat, dog, or even (it was rumoured) human, but no one questioned it. It was just the way things were in the maze of downtown London streets known to most as Macavity's 'Empire'.

Fanika ignored her and gestured to a couple of rats lying near her paws. "I had to catch your breakfast too, seeing as you won't have time," she said in that same icy tone.

"Right. Thanks," Sillabub replied, trying not to eye the scrawny, undernourished things with distaste, knowing it wouldn't improve Fanika's frosty mood to complain.

Silla had always thought of Fanika as unhappy and snappish, but it was only since being removed from her title as Macavity's Head Queen that her foster mother had acted like that. She'd been replaced with some younger cat, as Macavity preffered them to be young and didn't usually keep the ones that had become pregnant more than twice. The Head Queen always lived with The Hidden Paw himself and didn't have to hunt for food, his personal henchcats always bringing it to her instead.

Once denounced from her title, the former Head Queen was still counted as one of his queens, but had to find her own home, hunt her own food and looke after any kits that she might have spawned from her time with Macavity. It was a difficult life, particularly since the Empire was was occupied by so many cats and competition for food was plenty. But Empire cats were born and bred the tough way, so only the very old or very young didn't survive. Even so, such a life didn't suit Fanika, and she relied on her children to try and get back into Macavity's good books.

Sillabub had only been very small when her foster mother had been Head Queen, and didn't know any other life than the one she led now. Her foster sister however, did remember, and was just as eager to regain the favour of her father as Fanika was.

"Where's Lishren?" Sillabub asked now, noting the absence of the older queenkit as she chewed on what little meat the dead rat had.

"Lishren got sent on a mission last night," Fanika replied smugly while devouring her own breakfast.  
"The one Mac's been talking about for months?"

"Do _not_ call him that! Show some respect! And yes, that's the one." She began grooming one paw before stopping to stare at Silla in the eye. "He _would _have chosen you, were you not so clumsy."

Silla just shrugged. She didn't really care anyway, much as Fanika had wanted her to. She ignored the clumsy comment as well, despite feeling rather stung. She wasn't clumsy! She was one of the best young thieves Macavity had. It was just her unwillingness to perform particular stunts, like killing dogs that got in the way of her and her loot, or hurting someone just to get out of trouble. Lishren on the other hand, was willing to do this and more to get her way. Fanika's real daughter looked a lot like her, with her sleek brown fur, dark eyes and a lot of sexual appeal for one her age. Most of the toms of the Empire often lusted after her and would have liked nothing better than to extract pleasure from her. But besides her beauty and charm, Lishren had also inherited some of her father's magic powers. She could hypnotise any living thing, create illusions, hover in the air and dissapear whenever she wanted. As such, if she ever gave a tom pleasure at all, it would be one of her choice.

Sillabub wasn't jealous of of her foster sister, and after years of living in the same box as her, she'd gotten used to her rather arrogant attitude. She just found it annoying that one queen could have so many wonderful traits and use them for such horrible purposes. Everlasting Cat, if Silla was that talented, she'd get the hell out of this Bast forsaken place and find a new life somewhere else. Still, each to her own opinion, she told herself.

She pushed these thoughts out of her mind and answered Fanika as lightly as she could. "Well, you never know, the reason he might want to see me now is because he wants to send me on an oh-so-important mission." Yeah. Right. The reason he wanted to see her was because she screwed up yet another thieving expedition. It wasn't her fault that the humans she'd been trying to steal off had a human kitten that had bawled it's eyes out when seeing Silla's presence. To tell you the truth, she hadn't thought that there was much point in thieving such an obviously poor house anyway, so why go killing an innoccent youngster (she could tell it was young and innoccent no matter how hard it could pull tails) for nothing? She knew the Hidden Paw would disagree, but there was no help for it now.

Fanika seemed to be thinking along the same lines. She also seemed to think, however, that punishment by Macavity was enough and didn't hound her foster daughter about it.

"Well, you'd better get a move on then. You're obviously not going to eat any more," she said, eyeing the half chewed rat at Silla's paws.

Silla nodded and gave her face a quick clean before standing up. "See you later," she said and bounded off.

She waited until out of sight of Fanika before slowing down to a trot. Like hell she was going to run the whole way there. It was obvious she was in for it badly so being a few minutes late wouldn't hurt. Deep in her mind she knew that she'd regret it later, but, still being a kitten, natural instinct came before thinking ahead. So Sillabub set her out at her own pace through the old abandoned streets, passing various cats that looked like all their insides had been sucked out of them, leaving just the skin and bones. Most of them were still asleep after a hard nights work and she envied them. A few were scrounging around in the dark, dirty corners of the area in search of food and looked up as she passed. She ignored them. It was common for most queens to stop and exchange pleasantries with every other tom she met on the streets no matter what their age was, but Silla's unusual cold attitude towards the cats of the Empire was well known and no tom bothered with her. In fact she was probably the only queen of her age who still had her innoccence. And she didn't want to give it away to just anyone.

She had just reached a part of the Empire which was very unpopulated (by cat or otherwise) when a blueish coloured blur streaked past her face. She blinked and turned her head to see what it was. A butterfly! she thought delightedly. Butterflys _never_ came down this end of town. What was it doing here?

It flew past her face again, making her giggle, before heading down the street. Still smiling, Silla bounded after it. "Hey, wait," she called out. It wasn't every day you saw such a pretty thing in the Empire, and her kittenish mind didn't want to lose sight of it.

She followed it through the jumbled maze of alleyways, darting back and forth between old boxes and crates.

It turned yet another corner, which she knew was a dead end. Smiling evily, she bent her legs to spring around and catch it. "I've got you now," she thought. Silla was just about to pounce when a dark shape came around the corner and stood above her. She looked up in shock, which quickly turned to enbarrasment.

Taiku, Mesenger of the Empire and one of Macavity's pernonel henchcats, smiled crookedly as she got up.

"Ah, Miss Sillabub. Nice of you to finally arrive."

Silla didn't say anything. She hated the scruffy grey cat more than any other cat in the empire. He was smelly, stupid and sleazy git who loved to brag about being one of Macavity's most trusted henchcats.

His smile grew wider. "I suggest you come with me. The Boss isn't too happy with you." He turned around and walked off. Suddenly full of dread, Sillabub followed Taiku to Macavity's Lair.

**Reviewers:**

**Desert Thief: Sure I'll bring it over, it's not that hard to understand once you've seen it a couple of times. Cya tomorow!**

**Mystitat: Hmmm, that's my second mini pollicle. My last one was Mistoffolees. Kinda enbarrasing, since he's my Lust Object, but oh well. Yeah, the new queen is evil, but there's more to it than that. Glad you like the story, even if it is funny for the wrong reasons!**

**Eponine: Well, I think it's a good twist. And I know Jemima and Sillabub are the same character in the musical, butmy story's going to be different, as you can see from this chapter. Keep reading!**

**Don't forget to review! See you soon.**


	3. Never be Her

**Sorry it's been a while since my last update, but since it's finally the school holidays I'll have more time to write and update. Anyways, I realise I kinda made Sillabub into a Mary-Sue last chapter (Thanx 2 Mystitat for pointing that out) so I'll try and work on that. Also, this chapter is rated T-13+ for some stuff at the end not meant for little kittens ears. Or eyes. Whatever. Anyway, enough rambling. Read on!**

"Who is she?"

"Where did she come from?"

"Has she woken up yet?"

"What's her name?"

"Every body _quiet down_!" Jenny made shooing motions with her paws, trying to clear the crowd of cats that had gathered around the TSE1, craning their necks to see in through the windows. "The poor dear hasn't woken up yet and she is in no condition whatsoever to..."

"Uh, actually Jenny, she's awake now." Jemima, who had been just as interested in the newly arrived queen as anyone else, had slid up to the open window to find her looking around in a puzzled manner.

All talk ceased and Jenny abandoned her attempts at clearing the area, immediately hurrying inside the car to her patients side. "Oh, you've finally woken up dear. How do you feel?"

The queen looked around at the faces staring at her, confusion lighting up her beautiful features.

"I - my leg hurts a bit but I'm otherwise fine. Where am I?"

Jenny smiled warmly. "You're at the Jellicle Junkyard, dearie. My name is Jennyanydots, Jenny for short. This is the Jellicle hospital. I expect you're feeling hungry? You've been out for quite a while."

"Well, yes I am a bit actually. But I don't want you to go to all the trouble of hunting anything for me," she hurriedly added.

"Nonsense dear, Jelly's just gone to get you something."

"But doesn't she have her own family to care for? I mean, will she really have time to go bother with me?" The queen seemed very confused about the idea of cats helping each other out.

"Of course I have time. And even if I didn't have time, I'd make it. That's what tribes do. We look out for each other," Jellylorem had just returned to the car with two fat mice which she put in front of the young queen. "Eat up, dear. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. It's Exotica," she said shyly before eagerly starting on the mice, seemingly not caring about her audience.

"Exotica. What a lovely name. Now you just enjoy those while remove the bandages from your leg. It's in pretty bad shape," Jenny said before going about her work.

"So, Exotica, where do you come from?" Munkustrap asked.

Exotica suddenly looked very sad. "Well, I had a mother when I just a kitten, and she looked after me until she died about a year ago. Since then I've been living off the streets, hunting whatever I can find. I'm a good hunter, but it can get very lonely." she said with a small sniffle.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Munkustrap said, indeed looking very sorry that he'd asked.

"That's alright." Exotica went back to her moue, but jumped when Jenny, who had just taken the bandages off the injured leg, gave a cry of surprise.

"Jenny, what on Earth's the matter?" Jellylorem looked up at her friend.

"Her leg! It - it's all better! There isn't even a scratch, but it was bleeding like a river this morning!"

Everyone peered at said leg and saw that this was indeed true.

"But how is that possible? I mean, you just said now that it was very painful," Munkustrap pointed out, looking amazed.

Exotica smiled shyly. "Oh, well you see, I've got healing magic. If I get hurt the wound will automatically heal, but the pain remains sometimes."

Jemima remembered that Misto had said Exotica had desperately requested a healer, and was about to ask why if she could heal herself, but was interrupted by Misto himself who had obviously forgotten any such thing.

"You can do magic too?" he said eagerly, squeezing past the adults to climb in the open window beside Exotica. "I can! I can do lightning, and dissappearing and illusions and stuff!"

She gave the black cat a warm smile that made him blush slightly, causing Jemima to frown.

"You mean you can do magic here? That's great! Every other tribe I've gone to has rejected me because of my magic. But, I expect you won't want me around any longer than neccesary. I'll go as soon as my leg feels better," she said, turning her happy, eager tone into a gloomy resignation.

These words were enough to put Misto into a fit of desperate incredulity "What? You can't leave! You've nowhere to go! Munkustrap won't turn you out, will you Munkustrap?" He turned around to face the silver tabby.

Munkustrap, who had also climbed into the car, put a paw reassuringly on the younger tom's shoulder. "Of course we won't turn Miss Exotica out, Misto." He faced the brown queen. "She's welcome to stay as long as she wants."

Exotica looked at them with tears in her dark eyes. "Really? You mean I can really stay? Oh, thankyou! Thankyou so much!" She threw her arms around Misto in happiness, turning his pinkish tinge a brilliant scarlet.

At this happy note, everyone clambered foward, eager to introduce themselves.

"I'm Pouncival, but you can call me Pounce. This is my brother, Tumblebrutus."

"Tumble. I'm the smarter one."

"That's not true!"

"I'm Victoria," the white queen said regally. "This is Electra and..."

"Etcetera!" the queenkit finished with a squeal. "Or Etcy. And this is J..." Etcy looked around and found her paws were held out to thin air. "Hey, were'd Jemmi go?"

The kittens turned there heads, suddenly realising the absence of their youngest friend.

They looked at each other and shrugged. "She'll probably turn up later," Electra said and they went back to introducing themselves to the Junkyard's newest member.

No one noticed the small black, white and red kitten slinking off into the shadows, and even if they did, they would have to look even harder to see that her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

* * *

Sillabub felt a dull ache in the pit of her stomach as she stood staring at the door that separated her from Macavity's Office as he liked to call it. She tried to tell herself that it was due to the bad mouse she'd eaten for breakfast and failed miserably, all confidence she'd felt on the streets having evaporated long ago. She didn't want to enter, she wanted to stay out here in the cold hallway and not have to go in and face the wrath of the Hidden Paw, but she had no choice. He was waiting for her.

It was rumoured that the old house used to be inhabited by humans that Macavity had killed just so he could make it his dwelling. Silla wasn't sure if she believed it or not (How could any cat kill a human?), but she wouldn't put it past the Napolean of Crime.

Silla took a deep breath and forced her paw to remain steady as she lifted it to knock on the door. After an eternity of silence in which Silla tried to tell herself that she was a tough street cat who wasn't afraid of anything (again failing miserably. No matter how she acted on the streets, she knew she was still just a scared kitten), a deep voice came from the other side, "Come in."

Gulping quietly, Silla lifted her paw again and pushed the door open.

Macavity was sitting at his desk filing through a pile of papers that Silla knew to be reports from his various henchcats. He spoke to her without looking up.

"Take a seat, Sillabub," he invited, indicating to the wooden chair that was situated on the other side of his desk.

Feeling like a condemned prisoner heading towards the execution block, Silla walked stiffly over to said chair and sat down on it. She kept her head down, glancing up now and again at the Napolean of Crime who didn't seem ready to acknowledge her existence just yet. He instead went on sorting the papers, putting them into two deliberate piles for another minute or so. Silla was beginning to think she would explode from the tension, which was as tight as a piece of elastic stretched taught over their heads, when Macavity finally looked at her.

"You're late," he said. His tone was quiet, but it was enough to send shivers down the spine of any cat.

"Yes sir. I - got distracted." Silla struggled to keep the tremble out of her voice and kept her gaze fixed determinedly down.

"I see. I suppose you know why you are here?"

"Yes. I scr- I didn't complete my mission last night." Silla had a feeling that 'screwed up' wasn't the best term to use in this situation.

"Exactly. Why was this?"

She finally looked up at him. Hadn't they been over this last night? "Because the human kitten woke up and saw me. Her parents would have caught me if she'd kept wailing like that."

Macavity's eyes burned into hers and she quickly looked down again.

"Why didn't you silence it?"

If Silla hadn't been terrified out of her fur, she would have been getting annoyed. "Well, I didn't see the point, sir. I mean, life _is_ more important than a couple of jewellry pieces, wouldn't you agree?" The look he gave her clearly said he _didn't _agree.

"I, I mean..." Silla gave up. Throwing pride and caution to the winds, she clasped her paws in front of her and opened her big blue eyes as wide as they would go. "Please don't punish me! I'll do better next time, I promise! I won't let anything get in my way and I'll bring back tons of loot! I promise!"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she wished she could swallow them back and choke herself with them. Macavity hated weakness, whether it was displayed by queen or tom. And she had just displayed enough weakness to put the youngest kitten to shame.

To her surprise, however, Macavity didn't give laugh and throw her across the room, as he was prone to do. Instead he looked at her with what seemed like a mixture of curiousity and - something else.

"No. I don't think I will punish you. Thieving really isn't your thing, is it?"

Silla was so surprised she was rendered quite speechless. In the Empire it didn't matter if thieving was your "thing" or not, you either did it or die!

She simply nodded. Macavity studied her for a moment before getting up and walking around her. She stood stock still as he circled her chair, looking her up and down. While he was doing so, he spoke to her. "I believe you are quite the little songbird. Is that correct, Silla?"

Silla blinked. It was the last thing she expected. "Ah, if you say so, sir." In truth she really didn't have a clue, but he was obviously expecting the affirmative.

"Sing something for me."

"S-sing? But I don't know any songs."

"Just do anything. Sing!" he clicked his fingers and the chair she was sitting on vanished and she was standing on her back paws feeling, if it was possible, even more petrified than before. Magic of any kind made her very nervous and the fact that it had just been used on her made Silla want to throw up. But that wouldn't do, not when Macavity wanted her to pull a song out of thin air and sing it right at that moment. Silla forced her fear down and thought fast. What could she do? She didn't know any songs, no one ever sang in the Empire. She racked her brain for something, anything that had any manner of tune that went with it. Then, as though someone had whispered it in her ear, a memory came to her.

A beautiful queen was standing over her. Her fur was black and gold in colour and her eyes were the deepest shade of blue. The rest of her features were vague and fuzzy, but that wasn't important. It was her voice that really mattered. The song she was singing was beautiful, clear and full of emotion. Hesitantly, Sillabub opened her mouth and sang,

"_Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight_

_Let the Memory lead you_

_Open up, enter in_

_If you find there, the meaning of what happiness is_

_Then a new life will begin._"

Silla, who had had her eyes closed throughout the recital, opened them to find Macavity was no longer at his desk. In fact he was nowhere in sight. She panicked slightly and was about to look around when a voice in her ear made her jump.

"Don't stop. Keep singing."

She gulped. "But I don't know any more! That's all I remember!"

"Then sing it again." She could feel his hot breath down the back of her neck, making her shiver. However, she was quite surprised to find that the shiver carried no fear with it. Instead, Silla felt a new emotion, something she couldn't place. But she didn't have time to dwell on it.

She began the short song again, feeling more confident with every note. She was so wrapped up in it that she hardly noticed when the ginger tom behind her grasped her gently by the shoulders, didn't budge when his paws started to roam over her body. Sillabub didn't even protest as he pulled them both down onto the dusty floor, but that was when she stopped singing.

She didn't know how long they spent on the cold wooden floor of Macavity's office, but she didn't resist at all, just let him do whatever he wanted, explore where she'd never let any tom go before. For her, no one existed in the world except for the two of them, until he pushed himself on to his elbows and looked at her small figure on top of him. "You're not her," he whispered and without warning, shoved her off him.

She collided with the floor painfully, only just coming out of the trance she'd been in. Suddenly, she felt disgusted with herself, and scared that he's had that type of power over her. Silla looked up at Macavity, who'd gotten up and was pacing agitatedly. She didn't know what to do, if she should try and go back to him or just get out. Part of her, she was horrified to find, didn't want to leave at all.

Swallowing, she finally plucked up the courage to use her voice. "Sir?"

"You're not the same! No one is! No one can replace her, not even her own daughter!" he screamed, seemingly to himself. He seemed to have forgotten that Silla even existed. But his last words had caught her attention.

"Her - her daughter? Y-you mean that my mother..."

She felt his slap across her face before she could get the last words out. She looked up at him, full of fear again.

"Get out. You will never be her." His tone was not one to be argued with it. Sillabub scrambled up and fled out the door. She flew down the corridors and out onto the streets. She didn't stop until she reached the box that she shared with Fanika. Silla threw herself onto her bed and only then did she let herself dissolve in to tears.


	4. Catfights

**OMG, _finally _updated! 4 some reason I couldn't log in for ages. Was anyone else having that problem or is it just my stuffy computor? We have really bad internet connection so it wouldn't surprise me. Anyway this chapter has swearing in it so again I reccomend the 13+ rating. Enjoy!**

Jemima wasn't happy. Her ears were pinned back, her eyes were narrowed and her tail was flicking back and forth behind her as she lay on her stomach. Quaxo however, didn't seem to notice. He was staring into the distance with a strange look in his eye while rambling on enthusiastically.

"And she can even do illusions, just like me! Isn't that weird?"

"Yes, Quaxo. It is weird," she said dully and sighed. The only minute she got to spend with Quaxo alone and they were talking about someone else. That someone else happened to be Exotica. Jemima fought down a growl of annoyance at the mere thought of the name. The pretty young queen had been at the junkyard for a week now and was still the main topic of every conversation. In fact, Jemima thought that if she heard that name one more time she would scream. But Quaxo was still going.

"It feels good to have another magic cat in the junkyard, you know? I mean, I know the twins are kind of magical, but they're just plain creepy. In fact, I don't think anyone understands me like Ex..."

"Do you think it's kind of weird that Munkustrap accepted her into the tribe, just like that, without even asking Old Deuteronomy first?" Jemima said abruptly.

Quaxo looked rather tacken aback at the interuption, but quickly got over it. "Well, it's not like he would of sent her away or anything, that would just be cruel. Besides, Old D isn't here."

"But he's always saying how we shouldn't trust strangers! And this queen shows up out of nowhere and just like that-" she clicked her fingers, "-she's part of the tribe!" Jemima went on, insistent to get her point across.

"Well it's not like anyone could turn away a queen that beautiful anyway," Quaxo said as if that ended the conversation. Then he looked up as Electra approached. "Hi El! Have you seen Victoria? She has my jug. You know, the one I do tricks with? Exotica said she'd show me some of her magic with it."

Electra smiled at the young conjurer. "Yeah, she's with Etcy. They're over by the pipe."

"Thanks." And with that he scampered off in search of the white queen.

Electra sat down beside Jemima and studied the younger queen for a moment. "You know, I reckon you've let about 1000 bugs in your mouth in the last thirty or so seconds."

Jemima, who had been gaping like a goldfish after Quaxo's retreating back, closed her mouth and looked at her friend incredulously. "D-did you just hear what he said?" she stammered. Without waiting for an answer she went on. "He said she was beautiful!"

Electra raised an eyebrow. "Yeah - well so has just about every other tom in the junkyard," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but _Quaxo_!"

"What's so wrong with that?"

"What's wrong is that it's not like him. He's queen-shy!"

Electra gave her a funny look. "Are you jealous?"

Jemima was completely taken aback. "Wha- jealous? What do you mean?"

The tortoiseshell kitten rolled her eyes. "Well we all know that you've had a crush on him for ages. It's pretty obvious."

Jemima was growing steadily redder by the second. "I..., I..."

Her friend smiled. "Everyone knows - except maybe him."

"You mean he doesn't know?"

Electra laughed at the look of relief on Jemima's face. "No, he's too much of a typical tom. And he's too wrapped up with Exotica at the moment."

Seeing that this statement didn't exactly cheer her friend up, Electra sighed. "Look, Jemmi, I know he's excited about her, but it's just because he's always been the odd one out with his magic and all. Exotica helps to make him feel like he fits in. And really, she's not that bad, she's actually really nice. You should talk to her, it might stop the jealousy."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Yeah, whatever. Look, I gotta go. Mum wanted some help in the Hospital. You should try talking to Exotica, Jem."

Jemima sighed. "Whatever. See ya." she watched Electra's retreating back dully, thinking about what her friend had just said.

She didn't want to go see Exotica but she was the only one who hadn't so far and the rest of the junkyard _would _start to think she was jealous if she kept her cold attitude up. Sighing in a resignated kind of way, Jemima picked herself up and trotted off in search of the pretty brown queen.

Exotica, for once, was all alone and not surrounded by the usual group of 'friends'. She was sitting in a rather secluded part of the junkyard with her back turned to Jemima, who cleared her throat to indicate her presence. Exotica didn't seem to notice, however and kept her gaze fixed the other way.

Jemima thought that maybe Exotica was sleeping in sitting position, as magical cats were apparantly prone to do. (Not that she'd been spying on Quaxo while he was sleeping or anything.) So she got up and approached the cat quietly, walking around her until she was facing Exotica's face. She took one look at her and gave a yelp of surprise.

Exotica's eyes were open, but rolled back so they were facing upwards. Her body was completely still, as though it was made out of stone, and her fur seemed to have lost some of it's shine.

Getting over her initial shock, Jemima wondered what on earth was going on. Exotica's breathing was fine, so maybe she was just sleeping with her eyes open. Just to make sure, Jemima squinted slightly, leaning foward to wave a paw tentatively in Exotica's face. Without warning, the brown queen's paw jerked upwards, making Jemima leap backwards several feet. But she still hadn't woken up. Jemima watched rather fearfully from a good ten feet away as Exotica started swiping the paw deliberately through the air, slasing at some invisible opponent. Suddenly, she dropped it, closed her eyes and slumped to the ground.

Thoroughly freaked out, Jemima waited for a few minutes before cautiously approaching Exotica again. Sniffing cautiously at her limp form, the kitten wondered (somewhat hopefully) if she was dead. Just then her eyes snapped open and looked right into Jemima's deep blue ones. Both queens gave a yelp of surprise and jumped up. Rather enbarrased, Jemima started to explain herself.

"Um, sorry about that. I just came over and..."

"Sillabub, what in Everlating Cat's name are you doing here, you little Pollicle Spawn!"

Jemima was thoroughly bewildered and rather shocked at the seemingly perfect queen's swearing. "S-Sillabub? I'm not Sillabub."

Exotica's expression was one of immense suspicion as she looked Jemima up and down with narrowed eyes, making the younger queen feel very uncomfortable. After a very long stretch of silence, she finally relaxed her tensed muscles, her gaze turning into one of slight surprise and a little curiousity.

"No, you're not are you?" she said slowly, still staring hard at her.

Jemima shook her head slowly, favouring Exotica with a very strange look. "No-o. I'm Jemima. Who's Sillabub?"

The brown queen, who was looking a lot more composed now, plastered the familiar expression of friendliness back onto her face, though it looked a little forced. "Right. I'm sorry Jenna. You just reminded me of someone I - used to know." She looked very sad again, indicating that this Sillabub wasn't somone she wanted to talk about. She then put a brave sort of face on and changed the subject. "I don't think I've seen you yet. Do you live at the junkyard too?"

"My name's Jemima, not Jenna and yes I do live here," she said, replying to the obvious.

"Of course, sorry. I have problems remembering strange names."

Jemima frowned slightly. Her name wasn't that strange, at least not compared to things like Bombalurina and Munkustrap, which Exotica seemed to have no trouble with.

There was a rather stretched silence in which Jemima contemplated how to tell the other queen that she'd just come out of some sort of trance and nearly died.

"Well, I suppose we'd better get back to the junkyard. They might be missing us," Exotica finally said with an airy little laugh and gracefully stood up.

"Uh, yeah I guess, but..." The sun suddenly came out from behind the clouds, casting a beam over Exotica's throat, making it sparkle.

"Hang on - isn't that Victoria's diamond collar?"

Exotica touched her neck with one paw, the smile never leaving her face. "Yes, she gave it to me. It's very pretty, don't you think?"

Jemima gaped again. "She - she _gave _it to you?"

"Yes, as a friendship gift. Victoria's such a nice kitten," she went on pleasantly.

"I don't believe you."

Exotica didn't look offended, just mildly curious. "Why not, Jemima?"

_Because she never gave _me _anything and we've been best friends for years._ "Because the Victoria I know just doesn't give her favourite diamond collars away."

"Well, you mustn't know her very well, then," the brown queen answered sweetly. Then she gave Jemima a sympathetic look. "Look, I know how it feels to think you've lost your best friend. It feels like she's betrayed you to go off with this prettier, smarter queen and you're left all alone in the world. But the truth is, she may not have been your best friend in the first place! I mean, she is older than you and was probably just humouring you. But it will turn out all right in the end. You'll see!" She wrapped her arm around Jemima's shoulders and gave them a tight squeeze. "Okay?"

Jemima nodded sadly, hardly listening to the words Exotica was speaking, only the soothing, almost mesmerising voice.

"Good. Now I suggest we go back. She turned around and headed back. Jemima started to follow, hanging her head slightly, when the sunlight glinted again, this time lighting up a little gold bell that was attatched to the collar. It was very familiar...

"Hey, wait!"

Exotica turned around again. "Is something wrong?"

"That bell on your collar! It's Quaxo's!"

She looked at the bell in question. "Ah, yes. He also gave me a gift. He's so generous, isn't he?"

"But - I gave him that bell, last Christmas," she said, tears coming to her eyes again.

Exotica took on that soothing tone again "Oh, well it's the same instance as Victoria, honey. I know you probably think you really like him and everything, but he just likes me more. He's just not the right tom for you. But you'll find the right tom one day, you'll see!"

But this time, Jemima didn't let herself to be led astray by Exotica's soothing tone. She heard only the words. And those words made her very angry.

"How dare you," she hissed.

Exotica regarded her with a innoccently puzzled look. "I'm sorry, what was that, honey?"

Jemima covered her ears. "Don't call me that! And stop with the voice!"

"What voice?"

"_That_ voice! It's driving me insane! In fact-" a look of realisation dawned on her face. "-it's driving everyone insane! That's how you've gotten everyone to like you! Why they've let you into the tribe unconditionally, why they've given you all these presents, isn't it? Because I know for a fact that Quaxo and Vicki wouldn't have given away their most precious possesions without their mind being completely corrupted! And that's what you've done, isn't it? You've used magic to put the whole tribe in a trance and gotten them to like you!" she was screaming at the top of her lungs right now and most of the tribe had started to appear to see what all the fuss was about. Munkustrap had heard enough after a few lines.

"That's quite enough of that, Jemima! Now stop shouting before..."

But Jemima wasn't listening. She kept up her screaming at Exotica, unaware of her shocked audience. "What's your plan? Do you work for Macavity? Or are you just another equally evil cat?"

Exotica was starting to look rather angry herself now. "You're crazy! I can't help it if the Jellicles like me more than you!"

Those words put Jemima into a fit of rage such as she had never known. With a loud hiss, she launched herself at the older, obviously stronger queen without a second's thought. As soon as her paws collided with Exotica's body, however, she knew it was hopeless and she probably wouldn't affect the brown queen at all. To her immense surprise, Exotica gave a scream of pain as they made contact and both rolled over.

Jemima landed on the other side of her, slightly dazed at the impact of the fall and rather shocked at her own impulse. Recovering enough to get up, she turned around to face Exotica, only to find her side bleeding heavily and her paw resting at a funny angle. She also happened to be unconcious.

Jemima just stared at her limp form in shock, thinking, "Huh!" before the tribe rushed to Exotica's side. Jenny was the first to approach and gasped at the state she was in.

"Everlasting Cat, what have you done?" The rest of them took one look at Exotica then turned to the queenkit, anger, shock and disbelief clear on their faces. Munkustrap's face resembled a stone wall. "Jemima-" he began.

"I didn't do that, it's impossible! My claws weren't even unsheathed!" she cried.

He ignored her. "Jemima, I know you've been jealous of Exotica for ages, but you've now carried it too far. Go to your den and I'll deal with you later."

Jemima couldn't believe what was happening. "Y-you don't understand! She's evil, she's corrupting you. I couldn't do all that, I'm not strong enough! She's pretending!" she cried desperately.

She looked around at the faces of her fellow Jellicles, willing them to believe her. The adults were looking very worried, shocked that quiet little Jemima could get like this. Her mother, Demeter, seemed on the verge of tears herself. Coricopat and Tantomile were as nonchalant as usual. Her friends, the kits of the tribe, were looking almost scared of her, especially Victoria. But it was Quaxo's face that brought tears to her eyes. He was kneeling beside Exotica and looking at Jemima with the utmost loathing in his soft brown eyes.

"You think I'm crazy," she whispered.

"To. Your. Den." Munkustrap repeated.

Jemima looked at them all once more, gave a strangled sob and fled, the tears running down her face like twin streams. Everyone waited until she was out of sight before tending to Exotica. Except two. Coricopat an Tantomile's eyes followed her back from their perch atop of a large pile of junk as she wound her way through the mounds of rubbish all the way back to her den which she shared with Munkustrap and Demeter. Then, instead of staying to help their fellow Jellicles, the Mystic twins slunk away unnoticed into the shadows.

* * *

It was raining in the Empire. Sheets of water poured down mercilessly on London's forgotten streets, forcing its inhabitants to retreat to their homes for the night to wait it out.

Sillabub watched the steady onslaught of rain from her position at the entrance of her home and sighed gloomily. It had been a week since that last fateful meeting with Macavity and it was all she'd thought about in that time.

She sighed and rolled over, trying to clear her head. She didn't know why she was getting so worked up about the whole affair, in fact Silla knew that most female queens in the Empire would die to lose their innoccence to none other than the Napolean of Crime. It wasn't even so strange that he was her father, as it was perfectly common for cats to mate with their parents.

She supposed it was because that deep in her mind she'd always thought of herself as above the cats she lived with; more important. Foolish kitten, she told herself. You're just as low as every other cat here. Just a sick, skinny slut who is doomed to spend the rest of her life in fear and service of the most evil cat to walk the earth.

Silla dug her claws into a rat she'd caught previously, trying to vent her anger on its already mutilated body. She lifted her arm and hurled it across the street with a hard flick of her paw, where it collided into an old trash can with a loud bang and slid to the ground.

Lishren wouldn't have cared about him being her father, she probably would have been overjoyed. In fact, Silla would probablyhave to stay out her way if she found out; the brown queen was not the most desirable roommate when she got jealous.

Not for the first time Silla wondered where Macavity had sent Lishren. Most of the jobs given to her only took about two days at the most, but she'd been gone for over a week now. Silla wondered with half-hearted hopefulness if she'd died, but doubted if Macavity had sent her if the job was fatal. She definitely wouldn't have run away, she was too eager to get on Macavity's good side to completely abandon the oh-so-important mission.

Silla sighed again and slumped back down as thunder rumbled across the sky. There was no point in being angry, it just cost her energy. Putting her frustration aside with difficulty, Sillabub turned to the other thing on her mind.

She'd never really thought about her mother before, always assuming she was the unimportant child of an unimportant queen. But the way Macavity had referred to her made her think differently. When her father had moved towards her last week, it wasn't because he'd wanted her especially, or her voice. He'd been looking for something, and Silla would bet her tail that that something was her mother.

She rolled onto her back, her mind suddenly filled with questions. What did her mother look like? Had she looked like Silla? Had she loved Macavity? Was she still alive? Why had Macavity wanted her so much? All things she couldn't answer and probably never would. Silla rolled over on to her back and stared up at the roof of the box, trying to clear her head. Just then a shadow fell across her body. She tilted her head back to see what it was and came face to face with Fanika. Before she could ask where the brown queen had been, Silla was in the air and headed towards the same trash can that she'd thrown the rat against.

Dazed from the impact of the collision, she struggled upwards and shook her head to clear the stars. Once completely concious, she turned back to Fanika and cringed from the anger on the older queen's face. She opened her mouth to ask what the hell had gotten into her, but it was unneccesary.

"How dare you, you little bitch! How could you, how could you, how could you!"

Sillabub thought it probably wasn't smart to approach Fanika so stayed where she was. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? _What's wrong!_" As if you didn't bloody well know!"

Silla blinked.

Fanika growled and started pacing beside the entrance to their home, oblivious to the rain. "I have been trying to provide for this family for years. I hunt for you, I give you a home, I keep other cats from you. And then I hear you go and do _this_!"

"What exactly is _this_ ?"

"_Macavity_, of course, you little wench, you sneaky little slut!"

"Oh, that." Silla grimaced.

"Yes, that! I cannot believe you, you little pollicle, you know he's mine! And now he's not going to look at me ever again!"

"But he made the first move, I didn't go to him!"

"But you didn't resist, did you? You didn't try to get away!"

Sillabub shut up, realising it was true.

"You're just like your mother, you know! Demeter was always the snotty little..."

"My mother! My mother's name was Demeter?"

Fanika hit the kitten across the face, making sure her claws raked against Silla's cheek. "Shut up! I don't want to hear that name ever again! I don't want to see you ever again! Get out of my sight, get out and never come back!" she made to attack her again but Sillabub dodged her and sprinted off into the storm, not looking back.

**

* * *

**

**Reviewers:**

**Mystitat: Yes, Macavity is Sillabub's father, to make it interesting. As for the sue-ness, plz. don't kill me for this, but I'm actually trying to make Exotica intoa sue - of sorts. Future chapters will explain why (I hope this one did kinda) but just remember that she's definitely not the heroine of the story, which most suesusually are.**

**Desert thief: The story, as I said in chapter one, is set before, during and after the Jellicle ball, my own version of what happened. Pleeeeeeease do chapter five soon, I'll b checking my email for it every day!**

**Nabooru: Thanx for pointing out my mistakes in chapter two, and the misspelling of Jellylorum's name, I'll remember that. Also, ****it is neccesary to mention Lishren as she plays an important part in this and future chapters. Her sue-ness is also important to the story as you'll find out later. **


	5. In the Storm

**Phew, finally! This chapter took much longer than it should have done, sorry about the wait. You will have noticed that I've permanantly changed the rating of the story to ****T-13+ and for good reason. When I started this story I meant it to be suitable for little kids to read but that has most definitely changed now. Okay, time to read!**

Sillabub huddled against an old brick wall, her patience all but gone. She didn't know whether to burst into tears or start screaming in rage. Both options would be appropriate in her predicament but neither were very wise. Going into emotional fits of anger, sadness or even both weren't going to get her out of this storm and find her shelter.

Yet she knew it was her own fault. Although nothing would have stopped Macavity from doing what he did, maybe it would have been wiser to just tell Fanika that she'd been raped and denied whatever source that had told the brown queen that she'd enjoyed every minute of it. Her stomach twisted horribly at the way her mind was going. Macavity wasn't exactly the fatherly type and probably wouldn't even know the difference, yet it made Silla felt sickly guilty at knowing she hadn't minded even enjoyed having sex with the one who'd spawned her.

She shivered, both from the cold and her own thoughts. There was no point in fretting over it now, the damage was done and she'd payed dearly for it. Pushing her worries to the back of her mind, Sillabub focused on the problem at hand; getting herself out of the Mother of all storms before she drowned in it.

Pushing herself off the wall, Silla sought for that special place in her mind that was full of blazing sunshine so hot that it seared through her skin just the way she liked it, and set out at a jog through the little winding streets that ran like rivers beneath her paws.

Just then a bolt of lightning lit up the alleyway followed by a deafening roar of thunder. Cat instincts taking over, Sillabub let out a shriek of fright and sped away in a blind direction, not knowing nor caring where her paws took her. She was going so fast and in such a state of panic that she wasn't paying attention to the large box that was coming rapidly towards her.

Plastic, claws and fur went flying and Silla dimly heard a young male voice call out, "Hey!" before her world dissolved into darkness.

* * *

"Oy, Munkie!"

Munkustrap didn't respond to his brother's call, nor did he look around when Tugger plonked down on the roof of the TSE1- aka, Jellicle Hospital - beside him.

Tugger frowned. The silver tabby _never_ let him get away with the name Munkie. "Hello, earth to Munkustrap, come in Munkustrap, Munkustrap, do you read me?" Still no response. He just kept staring at the small group of kittens below who were playing a game in which they sat in a circle and, from what Tugger could tell, giggle a lot. He could see Misto with them, staring at Exotica with a big grin on his face.

Starting to get annoyed, Tugger, tried again. "Munkustrap, Munk, Munkus, Munkie, Stripes, Stripey, Streak, Strap, Strappy, Slinky Malinky, Old Deuteronomy Jr?" He ran through every other name he'd ever heard the silver tabby be called before (Munkustrap had had several owners before his current one) but nothing worked. Thoroughly ticked off now, Tugger leaned back, reached out, grasped Munk's tail in one paw and gave it a hard yank.

_That _woke him up. Giving a loud yowl that turned many heads in alarm, Munkustrap jumped about a foot in the air (quite an amzing feat for a cat) and turned around to face the wickedly grinning Maine Coon.

"Tugger! Was that really neccessary?" Munkustrap demanded with a scowl while hugging his tail to him protectively.

"Well, considering Munkie and Old D junior didn't work, yes."

Munkustrap looked scandalised. "Tugger, that's practically blaspheme! I'm nothing like Deuteronomy and never will be."

"So sue me if I happened to think there was a slight bit of family resemblance, not that I can see why you'd really want to resemble a rug. You treat that guy like a god, you know. Was that what you were thinking of, exactly how low to bow next time he arrives?"  
"No, actually, and he doesn't look like a rug! I was thinking about something else."

"Well, it must have been pretty deep to make it look like a pumpkin had taken up residence inside your head in place of your brain. Was it perhaps, a certain pretty gold queen?" He queried cajolingly.

Munkustrap blushed slightly. "We are mates it's not that unusual. An I wasn't thinking about her. I was thinking about the kittens."

"Hmm. Personally, I think Demeter was a better choice, but if you like them young, well, that's your choice I guess..."

"Tugger! Stop Being such a sicko! I was _reflecting_ on how odd the kittens had been acting lately."

"Ah. Well that's a good thing 'coz I don't reckon Demmi would have liked being upstaged by a kitten much..."

"Shut up, Tugger. The point is, do you agree with me about the kittens?"

"Er..."

"I mean, the way Jemima just attacked Exotica the other day, for no reason at all!"

"She gave you a reason," Tugger pointed out

"Oh, yes. Exotica's an evil cat who's going to brainwash us all. I'm really worried about her Tugger, maybe she's losing her mind or something. And she still hasn't apologised."

Tugger raised an eyebrow. "Munk, I highly doubt that just because she accused someone of being evil means that she's going crazy. You of all people should know that."

"And even Quaxo's been acting oddly. You know he hit Tumblebrutus when he called him 'Shorty' the other day and claimed to not remember it afterwards?"

"Really?"

"Yeah and that nickname has ever bothere him before. It got into a real fight and I had to go break it up. They're friends now again, but it was really weird."

"Yeah, I can imagine."

Munkustrap sighed and rubbed his temples. "To tell you the truth, I haven't been feeling all that well lately either.  
"Oh?"

"I've been getting all these headaches and felt more tired than usual. I supose it might be common stress that comes from being second in command and all, but it seems more than that, you know?"

"Not really, Munk, you're the leader here, not me." Both toms were silent for a moment and Tugger chose his next words carefully. "Munk, have you noticed somthing?"

"What? That it's going to storm later?" He glanced up at the sky.

"Huh? Oh, well yeah, I guess it is, but that's not what I had in mind."

"What then?"

All these strange - happenings have only really started, well, happening since the arrival of a certain brown queen."

"What? Exotica?" Munkustrap looked genuinely shocked.

"What other pretty brown queens have arrived in the past two weeks, Munk?"

"But, Exotica? You can't be serious Tugger."

"And why not? It's true you know, I mean think about it. Quaxo has been spending every waking moment with her lately - and by the looks of things he probably wouldn't mind spending every sleeping moment with her either - and then he goes and hits Tumble. She's probably being a bad influence on him." Tugger couldn't believe he'd actually said that. He felt rather that he and Munkustrap had switched bodies - he was being the sensible leaderly one looking out for everyone's well being and Munkustrap didn't have a clue.

"If you ask me, I think it's good that Quaxo is learning to defend himself. He always used to get picked on a lot by the other kittens."

Tugger's mouth dropped open. "Wha...? But you just said..."

A loud scream pierced the air, making the toms jump.

"That was Demeter!" Munkustrap cried needlessly and jumped off the tire in search of his mate. Tugger followed closely behind, his mind all mixed up. One minute Munkustrap was stressing about how odd the kittens were behaving and how Quaxo would never hit anyone, then when the Maine Coon had mentioned that Exotica might be the cause, the silver tabby had started going on about how it was good that Quaxo was starting to stand up for himself. It was all too strange, but he didn't have time to dwell on it as they approached Munkustrap's den which Demeter was standing over, her eyes full of tears.

Munkustrap reached her first and gently pulled her into his arms. "Demmi, what is it? Did you sense Macavity?"

Demeter sniffled a bit. "No, it's worse! Jemima's missing!"

A whisper went through the crowd that had all been alerted to the den at Demeter's scream at these words

Munkustrap's face hardened. "She's not is she?" Without waiting for an answer he ran into the den. Silence held the other cats as they waited for him, except for Demeter's quiet sobbing. He came out a moment later, stony faced. "She can't have gone far. Search the Junkyard."

The cats hurried to obey and Tugger's previous thoughts about Munkustrap were put to the back of his mind for the meantime as he went with them. No one noticed the dark brown queen slipping into the shadows, making herself all but invisible to her fellow Jellicles just as the first few drops began to fall.

* * *

The first thing Silla noticed as she returned to conciousness was that she was dry. Cold and hungry, yes, but the water of a thousand oceans was no longer attacking her mercilessly. For a moment she just lay there, thinking that she was home in Fanika's box and Macavity, the storm and getting thrown out were just part of some wild nighmare.

As her senses returned, she was aware of a loud roaring sound of water on metal penetrating her eardrums harshly and something registered inside Silla's brain. The box in which she lived was made of cardboard, with no metal anywhere. And where was her bed of comfy, albeit old, rags? There was also the unfamiliar musty smell about. Nope, definitely not home. But if she wasn't home then where was she?

Blue eyes flying open, Sillabub found herself facing a metal wall and realised she was in the back of an empty, strangely clean rubbish bin, hence the water-on-metal sound and hard floor. Starting to panic slightly at finding herself in these foreign surroundings, she tried to sit up and turn around, only to have a sharp pain run through her leg. Giving a small wimper of pain, the queenkit started twisting her head aroung frantically, trying to see behind her.

"Hey, would you calm down!"

The voice was also unfamiliar which frightened her more than anything. Ignoring the pain, Silla forced her body to twist around and found herself facing grey tom with flecks of brown and white standing beside two mice. His light green eyes bore into her blue ones. Sillabub was scared, thinking that she could hardly be in a worse position than stuck at the back of a rubbish bin with a sore leg and an unfamiliar tom standing between her and the entrance. But she didn't look away. If she did he would assume she was weak and probably try to take advantage of her.

The eyes, however, bore no trace of hostility, merely curiousity, it seemed. But Silla was not going to let her guard down that easily. Drawing herself up to her full height (which wasn't much, considering her shortness and injured leg) she tried to look at least a little threatening and spoke.

"Where am I?" Her voice, which was still sluggish from her having just woken up, didn't program the words nearly as fierce as she would have liked and she suddenly felt rather foolish.

The tom looked rather amused at her futile attempt to be tough. "Where does it look like? You're in a rubbish bin."

His mocking tone made her feel extremely annoyed. "Well, how did I get here?"

"Well, duh! I carried you in after you decided to knock yourself out on that box out there." He gestured outside to where the storm was still raging. "Honestly, you should try and use those big eyes of yours once in a while.Or were you just too scared of the storm to think?"

Silla pouted angrily at his mocking. "I was not scared of the storm!"

"Yeah, sure. I bet you were so scared that you knocked yourself out on purpose just to get away from it!"

"That's not true!" she jumped to her feet in indignation, but the pain in her leg was brought to the surface once again and collapsed with a hiss.

The tom softened at this and approached Sillabub cautiously. Looking up at him, she saw he was younger than she first thought, maybe a little older than her.

"What's wrong with my leg?" she asked.

"The plastic box was broken when you cannoned into it. Your leg just cut across the jagged edge. It's not very deep, though so it shouldn't take too long to heal." He put a grin back on his face. "Silly girl, crying over a scratch."

Sillabub sighed. She had been contemplating who he might be while he had scrutinised her leg. He was fairly young and she wonderd if he might have been one of Macavity's many queens' kids but all of his kittens always had some similarity to their father. Lishren, for example had inherited her father's magic powers and dark brown eyes. It was the same thing with the tell-tale bright red flecks in Silla's primarily black and white fur, but this tom, however, bore no traits resembling the Hidden Paw.

His attitude, however, was pretty evil and it was starting to really annoy her. But she refrained from growling and instead examined the tom's face.

"So who exactly are you?"

The tom shrugged. "Well, to most cats along here I'm simply known as the runt in the bin. My name, however, is Orico."

"Orico. Can I call you Rico?"

He gave her a funny look. "If you really must."

"Right, then, Rico. Are both of those yours?" she geture to the mice he had brought in.

The Rico rolled his eyes and flicked one of the rodents at her. She dug into it hungrily, gnawing at it's flesh and noticing that it was considrably fatter than what she was used to. Silla supposed that competition wasn't as heavy in these parts of the Empire and it made her realise how far she had run last night. The sun was starting to rise outside by now and the steady onslaught of rain had died down to a light drizzle.

Rico, meanwhile, was looking at the was she was devouring her breakfast with a faint look of disgust on his face. "Whoever said that queens have table manners obviously haven't met you."

Silla gave him a withering look but didn't reply, too absorbed in her food. The grey, brown and white tom shook his head and started on his own mouse more delicately.

Halfway through the meal, Silla sat up gingerly, trying not to bump her leg, sat up and began to groom herself.

"It's not very comfy in here," she remarked between licks, referring to the cold hard floor of the rubbish bin, so unlike the soft cardboard that she was used to.

"Yeah, well I'm not running a motel," he growled.

"And yet you offer me accomodation." Silla stopped grooming and looked at him questioningly.

Rico shrugged. "Well, you're Macavity's daughter, I'll probably get punished pretty bad if I don't."

Sillabub felt uneasy. "Macavity's got tons of daughters, I'm sure he won't miss one." But she remembered the Hidden Paw's touch on her body and wasn't so sure of the words even as she said them. She gave an unvoluntary shudder at the memory and wondered what Rico would say if he knew what she did. Then a thought occured to her.

"Hey, how did you know I was Macavity's daughter?"

He grinned. "It was pretty damn obvious. I mean, everyone's heard of Sillabub, the pretty kitty with blue eyes who Macavity fucked."

Sillabub cringed. "You heard about that?"

Rico laughed. "I'd be surprised if there was a single cat living within ten miles of the Empire who hasn't heard about that."

Silla looked down at the unfinished mouse, not feeling very hungry anymore as the now familiar feeling of nausea and self-hate, the fruitless attempts to console herself and the frustration of not knowing the answers was once again set spinning through her head.

The emotion must have shown on her face because Rico, who had returned to his mouse, looked up at her. "What?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing. It's just...yeah, nothing." She knew this tom wouldn't understand.

He raised an eyebrow. "Sillabub - can I call you Silla?"

She gave him a wry look. "If you really must."

Rico smiled smugly. "Oh, I must. Now, Silly Silla, I'm not quite as silly as you and I happen to know the difference between 'nothing' and 'Oh, I have something really sad and troubling to say but the big scary tom will think I'm weak if I do'. Now spit it out!"

Sillabub, who was was practically spluttering in indignation, sat up straighter. "Okay, first of all, do not call me 'Silly Silla' because I am not silly! And I don't think you're a big scary tom, you're the smallest tom I've ever seen!"

He certinately stopped grinning like the Cheshire Cat at that. "Shut up. I can't help it if I'm short! And, _Silly Silla_ I'm not going to stop until you tell me what's wrong!"

Green eyes bore stubbornly into blue ones until the latter unvoluntarily started to fill up. Silla wrenched her gaze away, angered my her own weakness and in front of this cocky young tom, no less.

Rico, for his part, actually looked uncomfortable at making her cry and, after a moment's hesitation, put his arm awkwardly around Silla's thin shoulders. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he tried to console, evidentally not used to this sort of thing.

She wiped her eyes impatiently on the back of her paw. "I'm sorry, it's just -"

"It's okay, really. We can just forget it."

She sighed. She knew that he wouldn't understand. He was an Empire cat. They both were. She just happened to be one with a very crazy mixed up mind.

Silla wondered if she should feel guilty to be sitting her in a tom's arms three minutes after meeting him. She wondered if she should even trust herself with any tom again after Macavity. But, like the kitten she was, Sillabub soon gave into the unfamiliar but welcoming sense of safety and security and lay her head on Rico's shoulder with a sigh. They both sat like that for a long time, staring out at the rain falling lightly upon the Hidden Paw's Empire.

Far away from the Empire, in another part of town, another black, white and red flecked kitten sat huddled underneath a parked human car, staring at the rain, her eyes mirroring its steady fall onto the silver pavement.

* * *

**Okay, just so you know, I'm hoping that Sillabub doesn't sound too much like a Sue, with her angsty thoughts and all that. I'm really trying not to make her one, but plz correct me if you think I should try harder. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the late update everyone, schoolwork and other pointless but neccesary things got in the way. This isn't one of my best chapters, I realise, but more like one of those 'have to have' chapters. Hopefully next one will be more interesting. Okay, enjoy (I hope).**

As Jemima's brain rose from the deep chambers of sleep, the first thing she was aware of was an onslaught of unfamiliar scents. The most identifyable were a mixture of petrol, rainwater, humans and - perhaps most worryingly - pollicles.

Forcing her eyes to open and adjust to the light, she realised that it was now about mid morning, the rain had stopped and she was lying in the shade on a bed of gravel. A light fluttering of panic rose in her chest. Where was she?

Jemima sat up very abruptly, banging her head on the big black thing above her: the underneath of a car. Suddenly, everything came back to her. Running away from the Junkyard, getting caught in the storm, several near car accidents and taking refuge under this silver VW Beetle.

The queenkit's ears twitched at the sound of voices nearby. Humans! Somehow, in her eagerness to escape from the world, she had managed to run right into human territory. Terrific. The thought of humans scared her but she had to get away from here and back home, she couldn't stay here.

Chewing her lip nervously, she was about to slink out of the space between the gravel and the car, when a large hairy muzzle appeared right in front of the exit. It studied Jemima for a milisecond then started barking. Very loudly. Her eyes opened wide in fright, her ears flicked right back and she started backing away hastily, hissing and spitting furiously - right out the other side of the car.

"Look, Jake, it's a kitty!" a young voice cried in delight and Jemima felt a pair of small hands around her middle and, to her horror, found herself being lifted into the air. Her first instinct was to reach around with a paw and scratch at the pale skin that came in contact with it. The child who had picked her up yelped and dropped Jemima, who landed on all fours. As soon as she came in contact with the ground again, the kitten made a hasty retreat back under the car. But the pollicle was still on the other side, barking madly. Trapped, she stayed huddled under the car, trembling with fright.

"Lisa, you can't just go picking up unfamiliar cats. Are you alright?" the second voice was older and obviously belonged to a male.

The little girl, who had obviously recovered from the scratch, replied rather impatiently. "I'm fine, Jake."

Jemima's vision was filled this time with a pair of big green eyes set in pale skin and framed by a mass of auburn curls that dragged along the ground as the little human kitten tilted her head to gaze in facination at Jemima.

In response the small queen just stared back at her with wide eyes, tail swishing back and forth behind her.

"Lisa, what did I tell you? Strays can be dangerous."

"It's just a kitten Jake, she's too little to be dangerous. And she's got pretty eyes."

The boy sighed. "Just 'coz something's pretty doesn't mean it's safe, Lisa." He bent down beside the girl and Jemima was treated to the view of a second face, also pale like his sister but with short black hair. He appeared to be in his late teens.

"Here, kitty, kitty," he said, holding out his hand. Jemima hissed and backed up further.

Lisa looked at her older brother. "I thought you didn't like the kitty, Jake. Why are you doing that?"

"Well, I can't move the car with it underneath, can I?" He turned back to Jemima.

"Come on, kitty, come out now." He made a clicking noise with his tongue, urging her to come out.

Not happening. No way was Jemima going to fall for that.

"I know how to get her to come out!" Lisa exclaimed then got up and ran off somewhere, leaving Jake to continue his unsuccessful atempts at coaxing Jemima to come out.

She returned about two minutes later with a green ribbon in one hand. Placing it on the ground as close to Jemima's paws as she could get, she began trailing the ribbon back an forth along the gravel.

Jemima's eyes widened and she followed the ribbon's movements with her eyes, unable to resist. All that mattered was to catch the long, dangly thing. Bunching her legs up to spring, her pupils dilated and she leapt out of the safety of the car at the ribbon. Before she could realise her mistake, Jake had already picked her up and was holding her at an angle that made sure she couldn't twist around to scratch him.

"Jeez, you're a feisty little thing, aren't you."

Lisa giggled. "I think she's cute."

"She? How do you know it's a she?"

"I can tell. She's too pretty to be a boy."

She reached out and scratched Jemima behind the ear. Jemima was about to reach up and scratch her but found that she enjoyed the petting. She couldn't stop herself from purring, and one can't purr and growl at the same time.

Lisa's face lit up in delight. "Look, Jake, she likes me! I told you she was nice!"

Jemima missed Jake roll his eyes because her own were closed in blissfulness. They opened very quickly again when she felt Lisa lift her out of her brother's arms and into her own. "Shh, Jasmine, it's alright, were're not gonna hurt you." She continued with the petting and Jemima soon relaxed in the little girl's gentle grip.

"Jasmine?" her brother quieried.

"Yeah, that's her name now."

"Lisa, we can't keep her, mother would have a fit! And she probably belongs to someone else."

"She does not, look, she doesn't have a collar! And she likes it here. She's staying," the little girl said in a tone that ended the conversation.

Jemima opened her eyes wide at this. She couldn't stay here! She needed to get back to the Junkyard and her parents and Misto and...

And Exotica. What was she thinking? They hated her! They didn't believe her claims about Exotica and didn't want her around. But she couldn't just forget about them, even if that was true.

Jake was still protesting. "Lisa, please listen. Mother hates animals, you know that. If she caught you holding one she would probably take it to the animal shelter or something."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure she doesn't see her then, won't we," Lisa responded with an annoying calm.

"Lisa, please..."

"What are you doing? I thought I told you to go down to the shop!"

The new voice was sharp, female and unfamiliar. Jemima didn't like it. Nor, apparantly, did the human kittens.

"Yes, mother, I'm just going," Jake called out to the woman sticking her head out the door. Then, with a half pleading, half warning frown at his sister, he got in the car and pulled out of the driveway.

His mother was about to go back inside, then she caught sight of the kitten in Lisa's arms.

"What is that, Lisa?" she asked sharply.

Lisa looked up, her green eyes wide. "It's a kitten, Mummy. Isn't she adorable?" She cuddled Jemima to her face in emphasis. Jemima was sure they made a very cute picture. But the mother didn't seem to think so.

"Lisa put that thing down right now. It probably has fleas."

Jemima was very affronted. She was not a _thing, _and she did NOT have fleas.

"Can I keep her, Mummy? Please?" Lisa asked.

The woman looked downright outraged. "Keep it? I think not! Put it down and come inside this instant!"

"What's all this fuss about, Edith?" A man came out to stand next to her. He was large and beefy in contrast to the his skinny wife, with blue eyes that he had obviously passed on to Jake.

Lisa immediately turned to her father. "I found a kitty, Daddy. Can I keep her, please? I'll take care of her and feed her and won't let her knock anything over or make a mess or anything!" She looked at the man imploringly.

His brow furrowed. "Lisa, pets are a lot of responsibility. Are you sure you can manage one?"

She nodded so fast it appeared her head might fall off. "Yes, yes, I promise!"

Her father sighed and turned back to his wife. "If Lisa takes care of the cat I can't see any reason why we can't keep her."

Edith opened her mouth to protest but Lisa was already hugging her father happily. "Thankyou, Daddy! I promise I'll take care of her real good!" And with that she ran inside, Jemima in her arms.

Orico yawned and opened his eyes to find himself facing a mass of black and red fur. He looked down at Sillabub's small figure and smiled.

Being an Empire tom, albeit a young one, Rico wasn't a stranger to queens, but he'd never considered getting a mate before. He enjoyed living solitarily and besides, most of the queens up for grabs in the Empire were at least twice his age, all the more popular younger ones usually taken. He would never admit it but older queens made him nervous.

Sillabub, however, was a different matter. He felt that, besides being young and pretty, she made him feel relaxed. Over the past three days since her arrival, they had argued a lot, played a lot, talked a lot. All in all, she made him feel like a kitten again. Not that he was much older than a kitten now but that wasn't the point. One grows up very quickly in the Empire.

Thinking he'd better get up, Rico gently untangled himself from Silla so as not to wake her up and wandered over to the edge of the rubbish bin. He was just approaching the entrance with the vague thought of breakfast in his mind when a dirty grey tom suddenly steppen into his line of vision.

Rico stopped short, startled. His surprised look soon gave way to a scowl as he looked up at Macavity's messeger cat.

"What do you want Taiku?" he sighed, not in the best of moods to converse with this particular cat.

Taiku grinned, showing multitudes of yellowing teeth. "Hmm, someone got up on the wrong side of the queen this morning, eh?"

Rico growled. "What do you want?" he repeated in a dangerous tone. Taiku wasn't fazed in the least.

"Oh, don't worry, kitten, I'm not here for you. I was hoping to speak to your Missus."

It took Rico a moment for him to figure out what the older tom was talking about. "What, you mean Sillabub?" he said finally. Taiku grinned even wider.

"That'd be who I'm talking about, yeah."

Rico's eyes narrowed. "How did you know where to find her?"

"You just told me."

Damn.

"Rico? Who are you talking to?" Rico looked behind him to see Silla approaching. When she saw their guest she immediately bristled up. "What do you want?"

Taiku rolled his eyes in a mock despairing sort of way. "Why is it that you two have such lousy manners this morning?"

"As if you'd know the first thing about manners. Now what do you want?" Silla asked again.

Taiku grinned again. "The most honourable Napoleon of Crime wants to see you, young Sillabub."

Rico watched as Silla stiffened, a strange look in her eye. Was it fear?

"When?" she asked quietly.

"As soon as you've made yourself presentable. And you're to go alone," he replied, turning to Rico.

Rico bristled. "Whay can't I go with her?" he asked protectively.

Taiku laughed. "Aw, how sweet. Hey, I don't make the rules I just work here. Now hurry up and get along, dear kitties," he said before bounding off.

Rico looked at Sillabub. She was suddenly very white under her fur.

"Silla? Are you okay?" he asked tentatively.

Abruptly, she turned around and headed further into the rubbish bin before sitting down and grooming herself furiously.

He watched her for a moment before walking over and putting a paw on her shoulder. "Silla, slow down or you'll get a hairball so big you'll choke. It's not going to be that bad, he probably just has another job for you."

She looked up at him, no expression crossing her face. "I have something I need to do first and I don't want to be late," was all she said before going back to her grooming.. Once finished she started to head out the bin.

"Hey, don't you want breakfast? I could get something for you," Rico asked.

She turned back to him. "No, but thanks. I'll probably just spew it up anyway."

He cocked his head at her, then came up and put his arm around her. "Hey, it's gonna be fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

She sighed. "Thanks, Rico," she said and hugged him back. "I'll see you later," she said then bounded off.

Rico watched her retreating tail until it was out of sight, then went off to find something for himself to eat.

Sillabub ran through the Empire's dark streets, feeling a peculiar sense of Deja vu. This was the first time she'd been to see Macavity since their last not-so-pleasant (and in another way almost to pleasant to handle) and, though it was obvious that it would happen sooner or later, she still didn't have any idea what to think or what would happen.

As soon as Taiku had told her that the Hidden Paw was expecting her, the rush of fear and confusion that had left her alone since coming to live with Rico returned in full measure. What did he want her for? Was it just to give her a job, like Rico said, or to do what he did last time? If it was going to be a repeat of last time, would she be able to resist him? Would she even want to?

Silla shook her head in frustration. She would find out soon enough. But before she went to find out whatever fate held for her in her father's domain, there was one little detour she had to make first.

For the past two weeks she had been living with the feeling of her mind being in a blender, the rush of thoughts and unanswered questions running through her head like a whirlwind and frankly, she was sick of it. Silla didn't know who her mother was and if she went to this meeting without some ideas of her past, it was likely she would never know. And there was only one who could give her those ideas.

Picking up speed, Sillabub headed towards the box where she had once called home. Hopefully, it was to early for Fanika to be out yet.

Jemima stared outside the window at the crescent moon, fingering her brand new spiked collar absentmindedly. Behind her, Lisa was sleeping gently in her bed, as was the rest of the household.

When Jake had come home from the shop accompanied by several heavy bags of groceries, he had been quite astounded when Lisa had run up to him, demanding that they go into town to shop for kitty toys. After making sure that his parents had agreed to keep a cat in the house of all things, he and Lisa had gone back out in the silver beetle and came back laden with multitudes of all the pet cat neccesities. Jemima was glad that Jake had put his foot down on the spiked collar rather than Lisa's choice of a ridiculously large pink ribbon.

She smiled. The collar was actually quite lethal looking compared to a lot of other collars owned by cats in the tribe. Namely, Munkustrap's. It gave Jemima a strange feeling of vindictive pleasure knowing that her collar was more dangerous looking than her father's-the Jellicle Protector. Her smile faded as she thought of them however. No matter how angry she was with them, there was no denying the fact that she missed them. But she would just have to be patient about that.

After hours of debating, she finally resolved that she would keep her new human family and not try to get back to the tribe for a few days - she didn't even know how to get there from Lisa and Jake's house. Besides, one of the main conerns of the tribe was finding homes for all the kittens, as it was a dangerous life as a stray, even with all the older cats' care. So far they had only managed to secure Victoria a proper home. The rich family had taken one look at the beautiful white cat and the tribe didn't see her again for three weeks. And she was a completely different queen, her snowy coat combed to perfection, and topped off with a diamond collar. Which now hung around Exotica's neck. Jemima scowled. Nope, she wouldn't be returning to the tribe for at least a week, long enough to see if they worried about her at all. And if they didn't, Jemima reasoned as she climbed back into bed with Lisa and curled up, this place was comfy enough.

**Hee! I love silver VW Beetles!**

**Reviewers:**

**Ekwy: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you think I did all right with Exotica, it was hard trying to get the point across that she is a villain, not a Sue - although I guess all Sues _are _villains anyway, right? Yeah, I know there are a few spelling mistakes, the program I use to right most of the time doesn't have spell check. I guess I'll just have to be extra careful. Please update OFUC soon!**

**Desert Thief: Yeah, this fic is turning out a lot darker than I thought it would be. When I first started I was thinking of a cute little, harmless kitten fic! Huh, so much for that. Please update Raiders from Rhun as soon as possible. Until you do, don't demand that I update soon! Cya tomorrow! (P.S. yesterday was fun. Thanx for seeing the movie twice for me!)**


End file.
